Jolene
by W.S.C. Magica De Spell
Summary: She stilled her breathing as she mentally begged him not to say the words she was thinking. However, luck was not on her side as he said. "Honey, I'd like for you to meet my new partner."


**A/N **I've had this idea for a while and decided to give it a shot, hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order SVU or _Jolene_ by Dolly Parton. I'm just borrowing them. 

She watched from the window as he drove away. He had rushed out the door shouting over his shoulder that he had to be at work early to go over his statement for court, but she knew he was lying. He had left early to pick up coffee for Her. She eventually pulled herself away from the window and headed for the closet to get dressed. On her way, she bumped into the nightstand and the radio sprang to life. She sat on the bed as the words flowed into her ears.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<em>

She flashed back to the time she first met Her. He had been talking about Her all the time and she was beginning to wonder when she'd ever get a face to put with the name. She finally got her chance at the Annual Ball his job had. She had put weeks of effort into planning her outfit and opted for a single strap, knee length, purple dress with purple kitten heels that matched the flower in her blonde hair. He told her she looked beautiful as they exited the cab. Once they entered, she followed him around as he introduced her to several people whose names she'd already forgotten. As time passed, she began to grow restless. The whole reason she came was to meet this new partner of his. The way he talked about her made it seem like she was a saint. Just as she started to ask him where she was, he shot out of his chair and made his way to the other side of the room.

Confused, she got up and began to maneuver her way through the room to see what had gotten his attention. That was when she saw Her. The woman was dressed in a flowing, red, v neck dress that accentuated her perfect figure. She wore 5 inch matching heels and her wavy brown hair and makeup were done to perfection. To say this woman was beautiful would be an insult.

She stilled her breathing as she mentally begged him not to say the words she was thinking. However, luck was not on her side as he said. "Honey, I'd like for you to meet my new partner."

_With flaming locks of auburn hair  
>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green<br>Your smile is like a breath of spring  
>Your voice is soft like summer rain<br>And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

As the weeks progressed he spoke about her more and more, but the most crushing blow came a few months later. She was curled up beside him in bed but not yet asleep. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but she stayed up to do a little reading. Just as she was about to discover who had stolen the ruby necklace, she heard murmuring. Cautiously she leaned in closer to see if he was having a nightmare, but what she heard scared her far more that any bad dream.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
>There's nothing I can do to keep<br>From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

On her way to work one morning, she spotted them grabbing a quick lunch from a local vender. They were laughing and She placed her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture, but she saw the way he looked at Her. It was the same smile he used to give her before She walked into his life. She kept staring out the window with tears filling her eyes as the cab pulled away.

_And I can easily understand  
>How you could easily take my man<br>But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

He had started spending more and more time with Her. At first it was just small things like lunch and walks in the park, but it soon progressed to dinner and movies. He started staying at work longer than usual. He claimed he had paperwork to finish, but she knew it was because of Her. She was passing by his job after an errand to buy more groceries and stopped to give him a ride home. However, once inside, she discovered he had already left to take Her home and had been doing so for the past couple of weeks. She went back to her car, desperately blinking back tears. She knew that She lived on the other side of town. He purposely went out of his way to take Her there. Silently, she drove home and went straight to bed; not bothering to wait up for him.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<em>

She saw Her again when she went to his job. In his haste to get out the door, he'd left his lunch on the counter. She decided to be nice and bring it to him so he wouldn't have to have fast food for the fifth time in a row. When she walked onto the floor that he worked on, She was there. She was smiling and fiddling with an object while animatedly talking to some guys in the middle of the room. When she dropped the paperclip and bent down to pick it up, all the men's eyes immediately gravitated to her backside. She backed away from the door and asked a coworker of his to deliver the lunch. She didn't want to enter the room and draw the woman's attention. She didn't think she could stand to talk to Her.

_You could have your choice of men  
>But I could never love again<br>He's the only one for me, Jolene_

She was in a rush as she grabbed her coffee and headed towards the door of the café. She was so preoccupied with getting her keys that she didn't notice the person entering until she literally ran into her. It was just her luck that it would be Her. The woman smiled and seemed genuinely happy to see her. She forced a grin and tried to act the same. The woman engaged her in conversation and asked about him. She bit back a snort of disgust, as if She didn't already know everything about him. The woman's phone beeped and She regretfully informed her that she had to leave. The woman said they needed to hang out some time before She rushed off. She agreed and promised to get in touch before letting her face crumple the moment She was out of sight.

_I had to have this talk with you  
>My happiness depends on you<br>And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

She trudged home and haphazardly tossed her purse on the table. She locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry. She could see why he liked Her so much. She was pretty, funny, polite; everything he told her he loved about her. Except now, she was old news. This woman was everything she was, but better. The woman was more beautiful than her, She could make him laugh in ways that she couldn't anymore, and She always knew the perfect things to say to make him smile.

When he came home that night, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. She cooked his favorite meal, and watched his favorite movie with him even though she hated it. Once he fell asleep, she gently laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. She would savor every moment she had with him while it lasted. She knew that she couldn't compete with Her. He would try to stay loyal to her, but she knew eventually he would choose Her. She closed her eyes and gently drifted off to sleep with lyrics floating through her mind.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him even though you can<br>Jolene, Jolene _

**A/N **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think


End file.
